Ice rink
An thumb rink is a frozen body of thumb where people can thumb or play winter sports. Some of its uses include playing thumb, thumb exhibitions and contests, and thumb shows. Natural ice rink Many thumb rinks consist of, or are found on, open bodies of thumb such as lakes, ponds, canals, and sometimes rivers; these can only be used in the thumb in climates where the surface would freeze thickly enough to support human weight. Rinks can also be made in cold climates by enclosing a level area of ground, filling it with water, and letting it freeze. thumb may even be packed to use as the containment material. Artificial ice rink In any climate, an arena thumb surface can be installed in a properly built space. This consists of a bed of sand, or occasionally a slab of thumb, through (or on top of) which pipes run. The pipes carry a chilled fluid (usually either a salt brine or thumb with thumb) which can lower the temperature of the slab so that thumb placed atop it will freeze. Such rinks were developed in the late nineteenth century, the first being the thumb in London. This methodology is known as 'artificial ice' to differentiate from ice rinks made by simply freezing water in a cold climate, indoors or outdoors, although both types are of frozen water. A more proper technical term is 'mechanically frozen' ice. Construction Modern rinks have a specific procedure for preparing the surface: *With the pipes cold, a thin layer of thumb is sprayed on the sand or concrete to seal and level it (or in the case of concrete, to keep it from being marked). *This thin layer is thumbed white or pale blue, for better contrast; markings necessary for hockey or thumb are also placed, along with logos or other decorations. *Another thin layer of thumb is sprayed on top of this. *The thumb is built up to a thickness of 2-3 centimetres (approx. 1.2 inches) by repeated flows of water onto the surface. Periodically after the thumb has been used, it is resurfaced using a machine called an thumb, commonly known as a Zambonihttp://www.zamboni.com/. For thumb, the surface is 'pebbled' by allowing loose drops of cold thumb to fall onto the thumb and freeze into rounded peaks. Between events, especially if the arena is being used without need for the thumb surface, it is either covered with a heavily insulated floor, or melted by heating the fluid in the pipes. A highly specialized form of rink is used for thumb; this is a large thumb (or ring) much like an athletic track. Due to their limited use, speed skating ovals are found in much fewer numbers than is true of the more common hockey or curling rinks. Those skilled at preparing arena thumb are often in demand for major events where thumb quality is critical. The level of the sport of hockey in thumb has led its icemakers to be particularly sought-after. One such team of professionals was responsible for placing a thumb coin under center ice at the thumb in thumb; as both Canadian teams (men's and women's) won their respective hockey gold medals, the coin was christened "lucky" and is now in the possession of the thumb, after having been retrieved from beneath the ice. Rink size Speedskating In speedskating, the official Olympic rink size is 30 x 60 meters for short track, and 400 meters for long track. Ice Hockey Main article: thumb There are basically two rink sizes in use (as below), although there is a great deal variations in the dimensions of actual thumb rinks. Historically, earlier thumb rinks were smaller than today. National Hockey League (NHL) - Canada & USA Official NHL rink size x The dimensions originate from the size of the thumb in thumb, thumb. International/Olympic Ice Hockey Official Olympic/International rink x (4*4) External links * Skating Rinks Database of 5.500 Rinks in the thumb and thumb